


Lily meets Mariposa

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: During a walk to a park, Lily meets Mariposa Diaz from SVTFOE.





	Lily meets Mariposa

Rita and Lily arrived at the park.

She hears a baby laughing.

It was a mexican baby girl with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and a beauty mark. Her name is Mariposa Diaz.

Lily crawled to Mariposa

Lily babbled

Mariposa squealed

A montage begins and ends with Lily and Mariposa having fun.

Lily and Mariposa laughed

They hears their mothers' voices.

Lily and Mariposa waved their hands goodbye as their mothers walked them in the strollers.

The End


End file.
